degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Angela Jeremiah
Angela Elizabeth "Angie" Jeremiah was a character on the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. She appeared throughout Seasons 1 to 5 as the daughter of Joey and Julia Jeremiah and the half-sister of Craig Manning. She was portrayed by Alex Steele. In Take My Breath Away, Craig breaks up with Manny Santos as she reminds him too much of his little sister, Angie. This was a studio in-joke because Alex Steele is Cassie Steele's little sister. Throughout her appearances, she is shown to be very affectionate towards Craig and vice versa. Angie left the show shortly after Craig, but she was not seen in later seasons or Degrassi Goes Hollywood, as Craig was. Initially, Craig's father Albert Manning forbade him from associating with Angela, so the two would meet secretly. This changed in the Season 2 premiere, when Craig moves in with Joey and Angela. Character History Early life Angela was born in 1996. When she was a baby, she lived with her parents and possibly her half-brother Craig in British Columbia, though she did not remember doing so. Season 1 In Mother and Child Reunion (1), Angela is introduced at her father's car lot as he tries to sell a car to Lucy Fernandez. When Lucy sees Angela, she is surprised at how much she has grown since the last time they saw each other. Joey picks up Angie and runs her into the office so they can sell Lucy a car. She later comes to Degrassi with her father and Lucy where she meets more of Joey's friends and talks to Caitlin Ryan about her stuffed dinosaur Allie. Season 2 In season 2, Angela is shown to have now started kindergarten. During the year, it is revealed that Emma Nelson babysits Angela when Joey works late during the week. Angela's half-brother Craig is also introduced, and appears to have a special relationship with her. Angela is shown being very affectionate towards Craig due to the fact that they didn't see each other often since both were originally living in different homes. The conflict between Joey and Craig's father, Albert Manning is what made it difficult for Angela and Craig to see each other since he could never be caught spending time with her, or otherwise face his father's abusive punishment. In order to spend time with her, Craig first just sneaks around where Angela is and takes pictures of her, but he later finds out that Emma babysits her, so he would go to Emma's house and secretly take Angela out before Joey came to pick her up, despite the fact that Emma would often disapprove a little. One day, Angela and Craig go to the park together. While playing around on the grass, Craig's shirt lifts up and Angela spots large, purple bruises on his chest. Disgusted and confused, Angela asks what they are. Craig quickly thinks of an idea to hide them and says that a dinosaur bit him. He then quickly changes the subject and takes Angela to the ice-cream truck. Joey arrives back at Emma's house and asks where Angela was. Emma is silent for a minute and then reveals that she went off with Craig to the park. Joey is angry and drives off to find them. When he finally spots them outside the ice-cream store, he takes Angela in his car and tells Craig to stay away and not sneak off with her. When Craig went home that night his father beat him after finding out that he had been spending time with Angela. Craig ran away from home that night and went to stay with Sean. The two friends went for a walk along train tracks and talked about their past family lives. Sean mentions that he and his brother live alone since his parents kicked him out when he was twelve years old. Craig asks Sean if his parents ever hit him. Sean says no, but asks why. Craig does not respond and continues walking. They come to a train station, and Craig tries to commit suicide by standing in front of a running train, but Sean saves him. Craig quickly gets up and runs off into the woods. Horrified by his attempt, Sean runs over to Emma's house and asks her for advice. Emma and Sean decide to go ask Joey for help. Sean tells Joey about what happened and suggests that it was due to complications with his father. Angela then confirms that earlier that day, she saw giant purple spots on his chest. This brings up suspicions that Craig's father abuses him. Sean and Joey go off to find him and Emma stays behind to watch Angela. They find Craig by his mother's grave at a cemetery, and after a comforting discussion with him, they discover that Sean's theory was indeed true. He moves in with Angela and Joey after these events. Before his date with Manny Santos in Take My Breath Away, Craig went downstairs and tickled Angie, who was coloring, under the arm. She overheard Craig tell her father that he was going on a date with Manny and seemed to be surprised. Angie then showed Craig a picture that she had colored of a cow and her stuffed toy cow and said, "Look at Mr. Moo Moo, Craig. Mr. Moo Moo, Craig." Craig laughed and said, "Very nice." The next day after his "bizarre" date with Manny, Craig told Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason that he could not kiss her as she reminded him of Angie. Both Jimmy and Spinner thought that was weird. In White Wedding (1), Angie was sent to her grandmother Mrs. Jeremiah's house as Joey was throwing a bachelor party for Archie Simpson. She was very excited about staying with her grandmother. In White Wedding (2), Craig, Angela, Joey and Caitlin Ryan attended Archie and Christine Nelson's wedding. Before it started, Craig gave Angie a piggyback ride. In Tears Are Not Enough (1), Craig became annoyed with Angie after she spilled her juice on his science homework. After he yelled at her, she began to cry. The next day, he babysat her when she had the chicken pox. At her insistence, he read Out on the Ice in the Middle of the Bay by Peter Cumming to her six times. When Joey phoned to tell Craig that he would come home late, Craig told her to count her spots, of which she had 18. The next morning, after Craig had been hit by his father and had a bruise on his right cheek, Joey asked him and Angie if they wanted him to put anything on his grocery list. Craig picked up Angie and said, "Yeah, a steak for my eye or maybe just a patch, sort of like a pirate, huh Ange?" They then both imitated pirates. When the police came to the house several minutes later and told Joey that Craig's father Albert had been killed in a car crash, Joey sent Angie upstairs to clean her room. Season 3 In U Got the Look, Joey was putting Angie into the car when she asked for her juice, which her father had forgotten. He turned around to find Craig and his best friend Marco Del Rossi. Craig was holding a juice box triumphantly and said, "I never forget the Angie fuel!" Joey then gave the juice to Angie. She and her brother's girlfriend Ashley Kerwin later watched Downtown Sasquatch rehearse in the garage with Joey. She was very amused by her father's attempts to jam with the band. In Pride (1), Craig excitedly told Ashley that since they would put Angela to bed at eight and Joey would not be back until at least midnight, they would have the house all to themselves in the meantime. A very ill Snake then arrived and Joey told them that he would be spending the weekend with them as his wife Christine did not want him to infect their newborn son Jack. While Angie was excited to see "Uncle Archie," Craig was annoyed that his plans with Ashley had been ruined. In Holiday (1), Craig videotaped Angie's performance in the Ice Capades. One of her instructors was Manny, with whom Craig was cheating on Ashley, and he used the opportunity to meet her backstage and kiss her. In Holiday (2), Craig, Angie and Joey went to meet Caitlin Ryan at the airport to prevent her from leaving as Joey realized that he loved her. Wanting to leave them alone, Craig took Angie to see Santa. When Angie suggested that Santa would have presents for her father, Craig said, "Well, it looks like he's getting his Christmas present early this year." In Accidents Will Happen (2), after Craig found out that Manny was pregnant, Craig said that he hoped that it was a girl as Angie had always wanted a sister. When Manny pointed out that Angie would be the baby's aunt, Craig found it weird to think of her being an aunt at seven years old. Season 4 At Craig's 16th birthday part in Ghost in the Machine (1), the two of them and Joey watched the video that Caitlin had sent him from Thailand. Angie was eager to eat the cake but Craig told her that he was the birthday person and he wanted to open his big present, which turned out to be $10,000 from his father Albert Manning's estate. Angie again insisted that they have cake and Craig smiled at her. When Craig and Ashley arrived at the house the next night in Ghost in the Machine (2), Joey told them to keep it down as Angie was sleeping. After Ashley had left, Joey asked Craig if he could help out with rent as the $250 per month that his father's estate gave Joey was "barely enough to keep him in pizza." Craig was very hurt and annoyed by this and asked Joey if he would expect the same from Angie. Joey told him that Angela was seven years old, ate like a bird and did not just spend $4,000 on a guitar but otherwise it was no different. Craig said, "Yeah, well, I'm not so sure" and stormed off, spending the night at Sean's apartment. The next day, Craig discovered that the real reason that Joey had asked him for money was because Jeremiah Motors was in serious financial trouble. In Time Stands Still (2), Angie, Craig, Joey and Caitlin watched the coverage of the school shooting at Degrassi on the news. Angie saw the affect that it had on Craig, as he began to cry. While experiencing a low as a result of his bipolar disorder in Voices Carry (2), Craig asked Angela to give Ashley the engagement ring that he had bought for her. He then kissed her on the forehead and told her that he "loved her most." Angie was extremely upset when she witnessed Craig beating up Joey but she seemingly forgave him. When Craig went missing after going off his meds in Goin' Down the Road (2), Angela was very worried about him. She helped Caitlin make missing person posters. Season 5 Angela appears a lot less during season 5, but still remains living with Craig and Joey. When a young woman named Diane enters Joey's life as his new girlfriend, Angela seems to bond well with her. Diane was often seen playing with Angela and helping her with homework. In Weddings, Parties, Anything, Craig and Angie had breakfast together. In Together Forever, Craig worried about whether Angie would be okay if he moved to Vancouver. His best friend Ellie Nash assured him that she would be fine. Like her father, Angie made her final appearance in Our Lips Are Sealed (1). Season 6 In What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost? (2), it was revealed that, in the summer of 2006, Joey, Angela (and possibly Diane) moved to Calgary. Season 7 In It's Tricky, one of the songs on Craig's album Of Two Minds was about Angela. It was entitled "Lament for Little Sister". Appearances Quotes *Angie: "Craig!" (Angie runs over to him) Craig: "You've been gone forever." Craig: "I know. But summer's over, I'm back from camp, and now you won't ever get away from me. Okay, say 'Bad Donkey Breath.'" Angie: "Bad Donkey Breath!" (Craig takes her photo) Angie: "Let me take yours." Craig: "Who, me? I'll break the camera." (Angie laughs and Craig hands the camera to her) Craig: "Remember how to use it?" Angie: "Yeah." Craig: "One hand there." (Craig makes a funny face and Angie takes his photo before handing him back the camera) Angie: "Daddy and me are gonna visit Mommy. Wanna come?" Craig: "Just um...just tell her I miss her, okay?" (She nods) Craig: "Hey, you can't tell your dad about us meeting, alright?" Angie: "I promise. Always, always." Teacher: "Angela!" Craig: "Love ya, kid." - When Doves Cry (1) *''(Joey and Angie are visiting Julia's grave. Angie is carrying flowers)'' Joey: "That's a lot of yellow, Angie." Angie: "But that was Mommy’s favorite color. Remember?" Joey: "Yes, I do." Angie: "But do you think she misses us?" Joey: "I know she does. Just as much as we miss her." Angie: "But do you think she likes it up in Heaven? Craig said that..." Joey: "Craig said what? Did you see Craig?" Angie: "No, I didn't. I promise." Joey: "C'mon, sweetie. Tell me the truth." - When Doves Cry (1) *''(Craig is drawing something on the sidewalk with chalk)'' Angie: "Is that a frog?" Craig: "Are you kidding? This is a big razor-toothed dinosaur with a taste for little girls named Angela!" (Craig starts tickling Angie and she giggles) Spike: "What are you guys doing to her?" Craig: "Oh, just feeding her to the dinosaurs." - When Doves Cry (1) *''(Angie is climbing on Craig's shoulders)'' Craig: "Close your eyes, Ange. You're flying. Flying far, far away from here." (Craig takes Angie off his shoulders) Craig: "Get up." (Angie starts to tickle his stomach and sees where his father beat him) Angie: "What is that?" Craig: "Well, um, remember that dinosaur?" (Angie nods) Craig: "It also likes boys named Craig. That's where it bit me." Angie: "Does it hurt?" Craig: "Yeah. You know what would be great? To go someplace where dinosaurs can never ever get to us." Angie: "Like where?" Craig: "C'mon. C'mon." - When Doves Cry (2) *Angie: "Is something wrong with Craig?" Joey: "Not now, honey, okay? This is serious." Angie: "No, I saw today..." Joey: "Yeah, I know. I know you saw him today, okay?" Angie: "No, I saw, all purple. A dinosaur hurts him. He told me." - When Doves Cry (2) *Angie: (referring to Out on the Ice in the Middle of the Bay) "Again! Read it again." Craig: "Ange, I've read it five times already. I could recite it." Angie: "Craig, please! I've got the chicken pox!" Craig: "Fine. Your wish is my command." - Tears Are Not Enough (1). *Joey: "Uh Angie, be careful with that bag. It has the eggs in it, okay?" Angie: "I know." (Caitlin pulls up in a taxi outside Joey's house) Angie: "Auntie Caitlin, watch!" (Angie jumps down the steps and drops the bag, breaking the eggs) Joey: "Angela Elizabeth, what did I just say?!" (Angie sits down on the front step, upset that Joey yelled at her. Caitlin walks over to her) Caitlin: "Hey, you alright?" Joey: "See this is what happens when little girls don't go to bed on time!" Caitlin: "Don't cry, Angie. C'mon..." Joey: "Oh, she's fine." Caitlin: "I know. You wanna see something really cool? Watch this!" (Caitlin does a cartwheel) Caitlin: "Woo! Can your fuddy duddy daddy do that, huh?" Angie: "No! He's old and no fun!" Joey: "Oh, really? Watch this!" (Joey does a handstand) Joey: "I am a fun machine!" (Joey falls down and hurts his back. Caitlin and Angie rush to his side) Caitlin: "Joey, are you okay?" Joey: "Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no!" - Rock and Roll High School *''(Caitlin and Angie are running around the house wearing towels as capes and pretending to be superheroes)'' Caitlin: "Watch out, bad guys!" Angie "Ah!" (Angie jumps on Joey's chest) Joey: "Uh, no, no, Angie, please!" Caitlin: "Sweetie!" Joey: "No, no! Off, off!" Caitlin: "Sweetie, he's a good guy." - Rock and Roll High School *Joey: "So did you and Auntie Caitlin have fun shopping today?" Angie: "It was...okay. I’m gonna go out and play." Caitlin: "Sweetie, I need you to wash your hands for dinner." Angie: "Five minutes!" Caitlin: "No, I need you to wash them now!" Angie: "Bye!" Caitlin: "Hold it right there, Missy! Wash those hands now!...You heard me!" Angie: "I hate you!" (Angie runs up the stairs) - Rock and Roll High School *Angie: "Daddy's mad, you know." Craig: "Angie...listen to me. I need you to give this to Ashley, 'kay?" (He hands her an envelope) Angie: "Can I open it?" Craig: "It's just a ring." (She nods and he kisses her on the forehead) Craig: "I love you most." - Voices Carry (2) Trivia * In Mother and Child Reunion (1), Joey told Lucy Fernandez that Angela was starting kindergarten that year, which was in 2001. This means that she was born in 1996. ** Without the retcons, she would have graduated by now. Because of all the retcons, she would be in ninth or tenth grade. * Craig said that he couldn't kiss Manny because she reminded him of his half sister Angela; this is a subtle reference to the fact that the actress who plays Angela (Alex Steele) is Cassie Steele's real life younger sister. * Angela, Mia, and Liberty Van Zandt share the same middle name: Elizabeth. * Alex and Cassie are two of eight actors on Degrassi to be related, the others being Scooter Webster (Christopher Charlesworth) and Susie Rivera (Sarah Charlesworth), Arthur Kobalewscuy (Duncan Waugh) and Dorothy (Annabelle Waugh), Erica Farrell (Angela Deiseach) and Heather Farrell (Maureen Deiseach) with the other six all being on Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High. * Alli Bhandari shares the first name of the stuffed dinosaur belonging to Angela in Mother and Child Reunion (1). * She is arguably the most popular little kid on Degrassi. * She is the first character to be played by Alex Steele. The second is Tori Santamaria. * Angela only appeared in two episodes without Craig: Mother and Child Reunion (1) and Our Lips Are Sealed (1). These were her first and last appearances respectively. * Angela was very fond of her father's best friend, Archie Simpson, whom she referred to as "Uncle Archie." She also shared a close relationship with her father's ex-fiancée, Caitlin Ryan, whom she called "Auntie Caitlin." *In a deleted scene from Mother and Child Reunion (2), Joey described Angie as "five years old going on eighteen." *As a little girl, she typically wore her hair in pigtails. *She loved dinosaurs. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Jeremiah, Angela Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Female Characters Category:Siblings